Ma vie contre la sienne
by JennyWolf
Summary: La grande bataille fait rage à Poudlard, une explosion se produit, c'est un grand drame pour la famille Weasley, Fred n'est plus. Hermione n'est pas de cet avis, elle veut sauver celui qu'elle aime, quitte a risquer sa propre vie...


Ma vie contre la sienne

POV de Hermione

La grande bataille faisait rage dans Poudlard même. Jamais les combats n'avaient été aussi violent. Ron venait tout juste de me surprendre en pensant à la sécurité des elfes de maisons qui étaient encore dans les cuisines de l'école, sans doute effrayés de l'agitation présente. Je lui avait sauté au cou en le remerciant d'avoir eut une pensée pour eux et avait déposée un baiser sur sa joue. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup peuvent penser, Ron n'est que mon meilleur ami, rien de plus.

Nous avions retrouvé la famille Weasley au détour d'un couloir, tous le monde était sain et sauf, s'était le principal. Nous allions rejoindre le reste des membres de l'Ordre qui étaient aux prises avec des Mangemorts dans la Grande Salle quand deux serviteurs du Lord Noir apparurent au bout du couloir. Fred, Percy et Georges s'élancèrent les premiers pour combattre les hommes en noir.

L'air explosa tout d'un coup, un des pans du château venait d'exploser devant nous, juste entre les garçons et les Mangemorts. Mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Le souffle de l'explosion nous projeta tous à terre. La poussière du mur brisé nous faisais tousser et nous empêchait de voir quoi que se soit. Une petite pierre de l'édifice était venue cogner dans mes côtes, me coupant le souffle.

- TOUS LE MONDE VA BIEN? Demanda monsieur Weasley en se relevant.

Des oui d'un peu partout retentirent. Je fus soulagée un instant, mais je remarquai qu'une voix n'avait pas répondu, une voix, une seule… Celle qui faisait battre mon cœur…

L'épaisse poussière retomba alors que je me relevais en proie à une angoisse sourde…

- Non, non, non! NON! FRED! NON! Hurla Georges qui tenait un corps dans ses bras.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me précipite avec les autres vers Georges. Percy était à genou, en larmes un peu en retrait de son petit frère. Molly se jeta dans les bras de son époux en proie à une crise de larmes. Bill et Charly gardaient la tête baissée et tentaient de réprimer leurs sanglots. Ginny s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Ron qui faisait tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes. Georges pleurait sa peine sur le corps inerte de son jumeau, ses cris de détresses vous fendaient le cœur. Harry se recula pour être en retrait et respecter le deuil de la famille qui l'avait accueillie en son sain. Moi?

Moi aussi bien sûr je pleurais, silencieusement je pleurais ce garçon turbulent qui avait eut le don de m'exaspérer au plus haut point pendant sa scolarité, qui avait tout fait pour me rendre chèvre en enfreignant le règlement de l'école à chaque fois que cela lui avait été possible, ce garçon qui avait tout fait pendant les étés que je passait dans sa famille, pour me faire sortir de ma chambre et m'empêcher de réviser pour la rentrée scolaire, ce garçon qui adorait me taquiner et m'humilier gentiment, qui m'avais appris malgré moi comment voler sans tomber de son balai, ce garçon qui avait fait fondre mon cœur comme neige au soleil et y avait gravé son nom pour toujours…

Je ne voulais pas croire que lui, un trompe la mort comme pas deux pouvait mourir comme ceci, mourir sans moi? Sans que j'ai eus le temps de lui dire combien je tenais à lui? Non, pour moi cela était tous bonnement impossible.

Je me suis approchée de Georges et me suis laissée tomber de l'autre côté du corps de celui que j'aimais. Il avait reposé son frère délicatement sur le sol de pierre.

- Il est tellement calme.. On croirait qu'il dort, dit Georges d'une voix enroué en me regardant comme si ce qu'il disait était la vérité.

Dans son regard je pouvais lire toute sa détresse, ses yeux espéraient que je puisse changer se qui s'était passé… Ses yeux avaient raisons, j'allais changer ce qu'il s'était passé…

Ma main alla se poser sur la joue de Fred, il était encore tiède. Mes doigts retracèrent le contour du visage de cet ange partit beaucoup trop tôt, mes doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres que je n'avais pas pus gouter…

Je retirai ma main à regret de ses lèvres si douces, et prit ma baguette.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Murmura Georges soudain inquiet.

- Laisse-moi faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je posai le bout de ma baguette sur le cœur de Fred.

- Prends soin de lui…

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Georges.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, fais le pour moi… _Contra animam meam*_

J'ai souris en prononçant le sortilège qui allait ramener le jeune homme à la vie, une dernière larme a coulé de mes yeux à l'instant même où ma vie s'est éteinte.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que la mort n'était pas douloureuse, je n'ai même pas sentit le choc de mon corps contre le sol dur de Poudlard. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi légère, je n'avais ni chaud, ni froid, en fait, je me sentais bien, je savourais cette sensation, les yeux fermés…

- Hermione!

Cette voix? Oui je la connaissais bien sûr, mais il était tout à fait impossible que je l'entende ici! Non?

- Hermione!

- Fred? Dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.  
>- Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ne me dis pas que se sont les Mangemorts qui…<br>- Non! Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des Mangemorts après l'explosion.

- Tout le monde va bien en bas? Demanda t'il soudainement.

- Oui, mais… Tu ne devrais pas être ici! Tu devrais être retourner en bas!

- Co-comment?

- Le sortilège n'a pas marché… soupirais-je dépité.  
>Fred me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés et interrogateurs.<p>

- Si Miss Granger, votre sortilège a bien fonctionné. Dit une voix que je connaissais bien.

- Professeur Dumbledore!

Fred et moi avions prononcé son nom comme une seule et même personne.

- Bonjour mes enfants. Je peux vous l'assurez Miss, vous avez réussi, reprit le vieil homme.

- Mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore ici?

En disant cela je montrai la gare blanche dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je connaissais cet endroit, non je n'y étais pas déjà venue, mais le livre dans lequel j'avais trouvé ce vieux sortilège datant de l'antiquité romaine, avait été écrit par une sorcière qui était revenue de chez les morts par le sacrifice de sa sœur qui ne pouvait laissé mourir sa sœur alors qu'elle venait tout juste de donner la vie à l'héritier d'une grande famille de sorciers de l'antiquité. La sorcière qui avait écrit le livre avait décris cet endroit dans les moindres détails. J'ai acheté ce livre lors d'une brocante sorcière, son propriétaire ne voulait plus de se livre parce qu'il était en latin, personne dans sa famille ne connaissait cette langue morte. Il disait que se petit livre était dans sa famille depuis des générations, mais que n'en voyant aucune utilité, il s'en séparait.

- Le temps n'a pas de prise ici, il peut se passé un temps infini ici, en bas il ne s'est même pas encore passé une seule seconde, ce qui explique le fait que ce jeune homme soit encore parmi nous, dit posément Albus Dumbledore le regard brillant.

J'acquiesçai, comprenant mieux la situation.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Fred totalement perdu.

- Oh, mais c'est très simple, votre jeune amie a utilisé un ancien sortilège pour vous ramenez à la vie, en échange de la sienne. Je vais vous laissez quelques instants seuls pour que vous en discutiez, dit le vieil en s'éloignant de nous.

Un grand silence s'était installé entre nous, je sentais que Fred me fixait, j'avais baissé la tête, gênée de la situation, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il soit encore là quand j'arriverais.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça Hermione?

- …

- Pourquoi tu as sacrifié ta vie pour moi?

- …

- Hermione! Réponds-moi!

- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Ta famille tiens trop à toi pour que tu ne sois plus là pour eux…

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça! Ils se seraient très bien débrouillés sans moi! Gronda Fred. Je m'étais déjà préparer à cette éventualité!

Il semblait en colère, j'avais gardé la tête baissée, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes larmes.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, qui va te ramener maintenant?

- Personne, et s'est mieux ainsi. Dis-je en étouffant un sanglot.

Je me serais maudite! Pourquoi il avait fallu que je ne retienne pas ce maudit sanglot!

- Ne pleur pas Hermione! Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je trouverai une solution…

- NON! Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je suis heureuse de mon sort, lui dis-je en me forçant à rompre son étreinte.

- Mais enfin pourquoi? Tu avais toute ta vie devant toi! Pourquoi l'avoir gâché ainsi!

- Parce que! Cela ne te regarde pas!

Je me suis détournée de lui, je suis idiote n'est-ce pas? Je veux qu'il vive, même si il fait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, il vivra, il sera heureux et c'est le principal… Moi par contre je ne peux pas vivre là ou il n'est pas…

- Tu ne me dis pas tout, Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

- Rien du tout, tu devrais y aller, ils t'attendent, murmurai-je en faisant un pas pour aller en direction de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

- Ah non!

Fred me saisit le bras et me força a me tourner vers lui.

- Dis-moi la vérité Hermione, pourquoi tu as fais ça.

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre là où tu n'étais plus, et que je préfère te savoir en bas avec eux, à faire ta vie, avoir une famille et être heureux.

Fred m'avait forcé à lui avouer en quelque sorte que je l'aimais. Il me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle. Folle? Oui je l'étais, folle de lui, son bonheur m'importait plus que n'importe quoi sur terre.

- Idiote.

Avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit il captura mes lèvres, me serrant contre lui tendrement. Je me laissai aller à cette étreinte, goûtant enfin à la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres, à la douce chaleur provenant de son corps. Je mourrais enfin comblée. Le baiser prit de son intensité et nous avons mis fin à notre baiser faute d'oxygène…

- Comment je vais faire sans toi?

- Tu ferras ta vie comme bon te semble, dis-je en me séparant à regret des bras de mon amour.

- Hum hum, excusez-moi les enfants, mais mon petit il est temps que tu retournes parmi les vivants.

- Non je…

Fred n'a pas eut le temps de répondre, il disparu d'un coup, je soupirai soulagée, en espérant qu'il ait une vie heureuse.

- Ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui Miss Granger…

- Hermione, s'il vous plait, Hermione.

- Hermione, très bien. Je disais donc, dit Albus en souriant. Ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui est vraiment une preuve d'amour remarquable, je vous félicite.

- Merci professeur.

- Mais souvenez-vous d'une chose, _omnia vincit amor_.

- Comment ça l'amour triomphe toujours?

Dumbledore me sourit alors que…

POV de Fred

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi la gare, Dumbledore et Hermione ont disparu? Je… J'ai froid! J'ai mal au bras… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore? Je… Mais qui pleure? Je n'ai pas l'impression que se soit Hermione, elle ne pleurait plus il y a quelques secondes… J'entends une voix… On dirait celle de… Harry?

- Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Hein? Je… Oh Merlin non! J'ouvre enfin difficilement les yeux, tout est flou… Il y a quelqu'un qui se penche vers moi… Quelque chose de mouillé me tombe dessus…

- Fred… FRED! IL EST VIVANT!

- Humph!

Il m'étouffe le maraud!

- Tu tiens déjà à me renvoyer d'où je viens? Soufflai-je le souffle court à cause de l'étreinte de mon jumeau.

- Oh, excuse moi, mais ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir parmi nous.

Ma vue redeviens clair, Georges m'aide à me redresser tous le monde semblait soulagé, je n'avais jamais pensé que je leur manquerais autant… Ils me sourient tous, mais quelque chose ne va pas, ils ont quand même l'air… triste? Mais où est…

- HERMIONE!

- Elle est là Fred, me dit mon jumeau avec le sourire. Elle est fatiguée, elle se repose, elle y a mit toutes ses forces pour te ramener apparemment!

Il sourit… L'imbécile… Il n'a pas compris… Elle est allongée là, juste à côté de moi, Harry est à ses côtés, il a les larmes aux yeux, il a du mal de se retenir de pleurer. Lui à comprit, il lui tient le poignet…

- Non… Hermione…

Ma vue se brouille, maudites larmes! Elles m'empêchent de la voir! Je me déplace vers elle, elle sourit, elle est partit en souriant… Mais qu'elle idiote… Elle est si calme, si belle…

Harry s'est reculé pour me laisser la place, je le remercie d'un signe de tête. Elle veut que je vive, que je fonde une famille? Stupide Gryffondor trop courageuse, ma vie… C'est avec toi que je voulais la faire! Je m'assieds juste à côté d'elle, je la soulève par les aisselles et pose son dos sur mes genoux, sa tête est appuyée sur mon ventre…

- Idiote.

Mes larmes ne peuvent plus s'arrêter, je me penche vers son visage est appuie ma tête sur son front, et mes mains son sur ses épaules. Ma vie ne sert à rien sans elle… J'entends Georges juré, il est horrifié, il vient de comprendre qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde… Moi je l'ai compris à l'instant même ou je l'ai vue là haut.

J'ai si mal… La douleur de l'avoir perdu une deuxième fois est horrible, mon cœur est en miettes, elle seule pourrait le recoller, mais… elle est partie… partie… la douleur est insupportable…

- Non… NOOOOOOOOOOON!

Je hurle maintenant ma douleur, que puis-je faire d'autre? Je ne connais aucun sort qui pourrai la ramener parmi nous… Elle seule connaît le sort qui permettrait de lui rendre la vie, mais ce serait un cercle sans fin… Je ne peux même pas me donner la mort, je ne pourrais jamais la rejoindre, un suicide ne mène qu'aux limbe de l'enfer…

- Je t'en supplie reviens… REVIIIIEEEEEEEENS!

POV de Hermione

Je… Je suis où là? Où est Dumbledore? Il fait tout noir… Je ne vois rien… A moins que j'ai fermé les yeux? C'est possible… Il y a quelque chose de plus ou moins dur et chaud derrière moi, alors que il y a deux minutes je ne ressentais plus la chaleur… Et si j'ouvrais les yeux? Pas encore non, je me réchauffe avant… Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a comme bruit ici! Pas moyen d'avoir la paix! Et voilà qu'il pleut maintenant! De la pluie? Mais… Il n'est pas sensé pleuvoir ici… Oh! ça bouge derrière moi!

- Reviens s'il te plaît… Je t'aime…

Mais… … … c'est FRED! Allez c'est décidé j'ouvre les yeux! Euh… C'est très roux par ici… C'est sûrement ses cheveux…

- Fred… Elle ne reviendra pas…

Ron dans toute sa délicatesse, tsssss.

- JE SUIS BIEN REVENU! POURQUOI ELLE NE REVIENDRAIT PAS? HEIN TU PEUX ME LE DIRE?

Ouh il s'énerve, c'est pas bon…

- Fred.

- NE T'Y METS PAS TOI AUSSI HARRY!

- Elle a ouvert les yeux Fred! Dit Harry.

Mes yeux croisent ceux de Fred. Il a les yeux rouges à force de pleurer… Mais comment ça se fait que je sois ici?

- Salut, dis-je.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça!

- Promis.

- Comment as-tu fais?

- _Omnia vincit amor_…

- Quoi?

- L'amour triomphe toujours.

Je tourne la tête en même temps que Fred en direction de Harry, comment il sait ça lui?

- Dumbledore me le disait souvent, quand il me parlait de la circonstance de la mort de mes parents, nous explique Harry.

- Il vient justement de me le dire, enfin, juste après ton départ… dis-je en regardant mon ange dans les yeux.

Il me sourit, il a l'air tellement heureux, le jour où je rejoindrai Dumbledore dans son paradis blanc, je lui demanderai des explications, mais pour l'instant, terminons cette guerre et vivons heureux!

Fred m'aide à me relever, à peine debout que quelque chose nous happe de plein fouet et nous sert fort. C'est madame Weasley, elle doit être tellement heureuse de nous voir saint et sauf qu'elle oublie que si elle continue à nous serrer ainsi elle va nous envoyer rejoindre Dumbledore.

- Molly, laisse-les respirer. Rit Arthur.

- Oh par Merlin les enfants, ne nous refaites plus jamais ça, j'ai cru mourir!

Je sourie à madame Weasley, toute la famille Weasley vient nous prendre dans leurs bras, c'est Harry nous prends en dernier dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux pour vous.

- Pas autant que nous je pense, dit Fred en me prenant par la taille.

- Je n'en doute pas. Hermione, il faut que l'on y aille.

- Tu permets Fred?

- Harry si tu ne me la ramènes pas entière est vivante, je te jure que Survivant ou pas je fais se que Voldemort n'a encore pas réussi.

Cette petite boutade à le chic de tous nous faire rire. Avant de me laisser partir avec Harry et Ron, Fred me vole un baiser.

Harry nous entraîne Ron et moi à l'extérieure de Poudlard. Harry nous demande de le suivre, nous traversons le parc de Poudlard qui n'a plus rien de semblable à ce qu'il était avant.

- Où on va mec? Demande Ron.

- A la cabane hurlante, il est là-bas…

Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis la grande bataille où Harry à vaincu Voldemort. Nous pansons nos blessures et pleurons les amis que nous avons perdus au combat. Le Terrier est calme pour une fois. Tout le monde rattrape le temps que la guerre nous a fait perdre. Harry est Ginny se sont remis ensemble pour la plus grande joie de tous, Luna est venue s'installer elle aussi au Terrier, sa maison avait été détruite par les Mangemorts, son père n'avait pas survécu à cette attaque. La douce Luna fut acceptée à l'unanimité par la famille Weasley, et plus particulièrement par Ron. Percy est revenu vivre à la maison, pour la plus grande joie de Molly. Moi? Moi, eh bien, je suis moi aussi dans la grande maison de la famille Weasley.

Je suis appuyée à la fenêtre de la chambre que je partage avec Ginny. Il fait beau dehors, il fait chaud, les oiseaux chantent… Et des bras viennent entourer ma taille et une tête se pose sur mon épaule.

- A quoi tu penses? Me demande Fred.

- A rien en particulier.

- Hermione, il faut que je te demande quelque chose…

Je tourne la tête vers mon jumeau favoris, il à l'air gêné, il sourit tendrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

Pour toute réponse il me faisait signe de la tête vers ses mains, qui viennent de quitter ma taille. Je baisse les yeux et vois…

- Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu m'épouser? Me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui…

Fred saisit la bague en or blanc sertie d'un diamant de son écrin et me la passe au doigt… Je me retourne et embrasse mon fiancé comme jamais.

* _Contra animam meam :_Ma vie contre la sienne.


End file.
